Injustice: Insurgency
by Kolluxury
Summary: Hal Jordan had many doubts. His ultimate allegiance will lead to his demise, but he doesn’t care. He redeemed himself in his fellow Lanterns’ eyes, along with Batman’s and his family’s. That’s all that matters.


**A/N: Little alternate timeline/plotline. I was thinking of Injustice, and Hal Jordan is my favorite person in the DCU. And I ship Bruce x Hal, which is sort of a new, not really built ship. They are the least likely to be seen together since everything about them are opposites: They live on opposite coasts, Hal is light and Bruce is dark, Hal is more open to friends while Bruce is not, etc. And now here is this crap I put together...**

**FAIR WARNING: This is extremely inaccurate with the timeline and OOC.  
**

**Rated M explicit gore.**

When the Superman's Regime first began, Hal Jordan had dozens of doubts despite his sense of order. He had a purpose: serve and protect; but there were evidently only two ways to do so: Batman's or Superman's.

Batman believed that justice could only be attained as long as the line between villain and hero was not crossed. Basically, villains could threaten, torture, or kill anyone they wanted to, but heroes could only pursue and avenge the fallen by capturing the criminals and throwing them in prisons only for them to eventually escape or be set free.

Superman believed otherwise. After Lois Lane and their son's deaths, his vision of justice was destroyed. He ignored Batman and began to kill anyone who dared to stand in his way or committed even the simplest of crimes; his first victim being the Joker. Sometimes, he would show the wrong-doers mercy and allow them to live as long as they became his servants and did as he bid. Fear ruled the world, promoting the submission of will from the criminals. For a while, Hal willingly followed Superman, believing his reasoning made sense.

Barry Allen, his best friend, was another reason he joined. Barry had Iris West-Allen, his beautiful wife who was as treasured to the scarlet speedster as Kal-El had treasured his beloved Lois. He would do anything to protect her, including joining Superman's regime to ensure she was safe. Hal once wondered if Barry could have been forced to join out of fear for Iris' life. _Could Superman have threatened Iris' life in return for Barry's allegiance?_

Indeed, Hal often thought of joining Batman's Insurgency, especially after Green Arrow a.k.a Oliver Queen was mercilessly beaten to death by Superman. It scared Hal, the man without fear; seeing his second best friend killed so brutally by an alien he once considered a friend but now feared as a tyrannical dictator.

After Hal was confronted on Oa, he secretly met with Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner to discuss a plan. He had made his decision: he was going to help Batman's Insurgency as an informative mole. His time in the Regime had sharpened his computer skills to the point that he knew how to obtain secret information, transfer it, and cover his tracks. His fellow Lanterns were unsure, telling him it was unsafe and he could be killed. His last words to them before departing were: "If I die, at least I'll die doing something for the right cause for once. If you see Batman, send my regards."

It worked for a few years. Batman and his Insurgency, now supported mainly by the Green Lantern Corps and a few other members of the other Lantern Corps excluding Sinestro's, were successfully countering Superman's forces and gaining even more allies. Superman, in his fury, upped the security access as he and Wonder Woman figured that someone among their circle was a mole. The inner circle included Green Lantern Hal, Flash, Shazam, and Cyborg. Even after, the counterattacks resumed.

Superman turned his suspicion upon his inner circle. He knew Wonder Woman would never betray him, for she was his main supporter and his trusted partner. Flash was grounded by Iris, but he would make sure to remind him what would happen should he ever betray him. Shazam was naive and still a child at heart. He would need help if he wanted to betray him. That left either Cyborg or Green Lantern.

One day, when Green Lantern was assigned to monitor duty again, Superman asked Cyborg to hack into the screen without letting Hal know. The screen lit up and showed multiple battle plans being viewed and sent to a recipient that was no doubt Batman. Cyborg could only mumble of Hal's idiocy as he heard the whoosh of Superman's cape.

Superman was not going to kill Hal Jordan, for he had already made a lesson out of Oliver Queen. No, he was going to do something more humiliating. He watched as Hal began to download copies of the plans before using his lazer vision to cut the screen and monitors in half. The act caused Hal to swiftly turn around and activate his ring. A green aura formed around his body and lifted him an inch above the floor as the ring burst to life. It would be no use though, for his power was no match for Superman's.

"I should've known." Kal-El's voice cuts through the near silence, the crackling of flames in the background and the faint hum of Hal's ring making the only other noises in the room. "Yet, out of all of them, you were actually the last person I expected to betray me."

"Thanks." Hal replies confidently, as if he was wishing for death.

"You won't be thanking me after I'm through with you." Superman snarls before the rage in his eyes came to life and spat out two burning beams toward Green Lantern.

Hal swiftly flew to the side, evading the beams that so desperately called to kill him. He knew this day would come which is why he took each time he had to map out several scenarios and escape routes he could take. But with each one, he forgot one thing: where could he run from Superman where he couldn't follow? The answer was nowhere; there was nowhere he could possibly run to where the kryptonian couldn't follow him.

As he flew through the halls, several regime members stopped and watched as Superman gave chase behind him.

Wonder Woman moved to tackle him but Superman called for her to stand down. Hal was going to be his mouse to catch, and he was going to enjoy playing with his mouse for a while before ripping into him like a hungry wild beast. It took only a few minutes before Hal came to a dead end. Superman smirked as Green Lantern turned bravely to face him, and punched the human through the concrete wall.

Hal's aura protected the man from being subjected to life-threatening impact on his head, but his back ached as he was sent through the wall. He grunted as he uncontrollably backwards somersaulted through the air until he crash landed to the ground.

Superman, joined by Wonder Woman, hovered in the air above him. Both of the Regime's leaders glared furiously at him, their eyes showing distaste as it was clear that they now viewed their once-ally as one of the common filth they love execute in public. Flash, Cyborg, and Shazam rushed into the courtyard and stared at the scene. While Cyborg readyingly aimed his weapon, both Flash and Shazam were unsure.

Barry was conflicted. Hal was his best friend but he couldn't help him or else Superman would kill Iris. Would he save his best friend or keep his wife, the long-lasting love of his life, safe? In the end, Iris would always be the overruling choice.

Shazam, having been bullied into the Regime by Superman, wanted no part in this. Seeing many of the former Justice League members killed or running for their lives from the alien they had all considered a friend brought doubts in his mind. And Hal was going to be another reason why he would regret joining Superman's side out of fear.

"Bring everyone forward. Broadcast this to the world. I want them to see what happens to those who defy me, who think they can betray me and get away with it." Superman orders to a guard. The man nodded and walked into the watchtower to make several calls. Everyone was ordered to watch a mandatory broadcast that would obviously feature Harold "Hal" Jordan as the main star.

Far away in the cave, Batman, Guy, and Kyle among other surviving Green Lanterns watched in worry as a broadcast began, showing a scene that they feared would come one day. Oracle had managed to hack into the broadcast and called for Batman as soon as she saw Hal's crumpled form in the courtyard of Regime's headquarters.

"Aw poozer." Kilowog mutters, his eyes showing despair and early mourning for his soon-to-be fallen friend.

"Why is he doing this?" Catwoman asks, her eyes staring at the screen.

"He wants to instill fear among the masses. What better way to do so than publicly punish a high-ranking traitor to the Regime?" Batman gruffly narrates. Multiple gasps erupt from the group, though many others already knew what was going to happen.

"Hal..." Carol Ferris, as a Star Sapphire, whimpers and covers her mouth. Behind her, Hal's brothers and mother are huddled together, ready to comfort each other in the coming loss.

A crowd has gathered at the large stone wall that blocks the normal citizens from the main headquarters of the Regime that was once known as the Hall of Justice. Superman forcefully grabbed Hal by the hair and pulled him up, uncaring that the Lantern was in pain. He threw the traitor onto a square platform situated on top of the gate for the purpose of displaying public executions.

Hal groaned in mild agony as he was dropped to the stone platform, kneeling on his hands and knees with his forehead touching the cold stone. Deep inside his heart, he feared for what was to come, but he refused to show it. He wouldn't grant Superman the satisfaction of witnessing his fear as the tyrannical dictator took his life.

"Beg." Superman demands as the cameras train on them. "Beg for your pitiful life, traitor."

"No."

"Beg! You insufferable filth!" Superman yells, outraged by his refusal.

"No."

"How dare you! You will beg for your life, traitor! Just as all those before you have!" Wonder Woman joins in, drawing her blade and putting the tip to his neck.

"All those before me? Did Green Arrow beg? Did Martian Manhunter beg? What about Golden Glider? Did she beg you for her life as you killed her in cold blood? No. They all accepted their fate and stood by what they knew was right. They knew we were monsters; nothing but tyrants who rule by fear. I once thought fear was good, but I lost my family because of what I had become. I stand by what I decided. I don't fear any of you nor do I fear death. It will be a blessing compared to this hell you call living." Hal snarls the last bit, his voice loud and clear for all to hear. Somewhere in the dark, Captain Cold a.k.a Leonard Snart looked up from his gun and squinted at the screen as Hal mentioned his beloved deceased sister's alter ego. He shrugged and went back to polishing the outside of the gun, ready to freeze Flash in his tracks. Barry Allen would pay for selling out his little sister, he would make sure of that. "It appears the tyrannical so-called heroes have no morals. And I thought Allen had a heart of gold and a sense of good." Cold tsks unapprovingly, remembering the once naive start up hero when he was first called the Scarlet Streak. "Always expect the unexpected." Deadshot says behind him as he is polishing his own gun. "Yeah. He'll be in for a surprise." Cold vows as he stares at the screen where Superman is simply staring at Hal after having the Lantern's wrists bound in chains attached to two pillars on each side.

"You say you don't fear death. Then maybe you fear torture." Superman grabs a fistful of Hal's feather brown hair and jerks it, being careful not to rip the man's head off. Hal grunts at the strain before gasping in relief as Superman lets go. He is then slapped across the face by a hard blow that dislocates his jaws and causes his mouth to fill with blood.

Within the crowd below, the Regime High Council can hear people gasping in shock or pity at the brutal treatment of the former member. They had, of course, witnessed multiple executions which included either beheadings by Wonder Woman's sword, fried minds or hearts courtesy of Superman's heat vision, instant kill blows to the heart dealt by the vibrations of Flash, lightning bolts to the body by Shazam, or blasts from Cyborg's canon. Green Lantern rarely ever touched people, deciding to let the others do the dirty work while he stood by and watched. They could never get used to the sight of blood as it ran down the sides of the wall. Such wall was never cleaned, therefore it was stained copper red and brown by the blood of innocents—in this case, those who merely committed small crimes or stood valiantly against Superman and his followers. The people hated them, but could do nothing in retaliation else they suffer the wrath of the self-proclaimed gods.

Hal was chuckling despite the pain he felt in his jaw and the blood that ran down his chin. Soft brown eyes hardened at Superman's face in unbreakable resolve. "I will never break under you. Torture me! Kill me! I don't care! One day, you, me, and the Regime will be marked down as nothing but tyrannical fascists alongside Adolf Hitler and Benito Mussolini. We'll be monsters, not saviours. We **are** monsters! I look forward to seeing the day you are defeated and the Regime dies!" His head whips to the side once more as Superman unrestrainedly slaps him again. More blood pours out of his mouth as his jaw is all but broken now. It hurts him to even move his mouth, much less try to speak anymore.

As Superman watched the Lantern gasping for breath and control, he realized an alternative way to permanently torture Hal. He once again grabbed a fistful of hair—making Hal think he must've had some kind of hair-grabbing kink—and tilted Hal's head up so the Lantern was looking at him.

"You're right Lantern. You are too willful to let death or torture destroy your spirit. Sadly for you, if the Regime falls, you won't be able to see it. Because I am going to take away your eyes..."

Gasps all around the world erupted. In the deep, lead lined walls of the Insurgency headquarters, Hal's family and friends all cried in varying degrees of anguish, horror, or outrage. Flash was visibly shaken and his stance shifted a bit, his worry showing for his friend. Black Canary and Harley Quinn both sported worried expressions as they watched Superman hold Hal's face in both of his massive hands.

Superman smiled in sadistic victory as he finally saw Hal's eyes alight in fear. He relished the terrified expression Hal donned for a few minutes before unhaltingly pushing both of his thumbs into Hal's sockets. Hal released a deafening, borderline hysterical scream of pain as his eyes were crushed and blood spurted from his abused sockets. The chains binding his wrists clinked and clanked as he struggled in vain for freedom. His wrists were becoming bloody as the cuffs cut into his skin but the pain was no match for what he felt as his eyes were destroyed.

Carol was screaming now, horrified and demanding vengeance for Hal. His family were holding each other close as they sobbed. The Green Lanterns were sporting various emotions of anger and sadness, and whatever came in between. Batman felt a pang in his heart as he heard Hal's first heartbreaking screams. It reminded him that even men like Hal, who overcame their fears more strongly than others, could break once their soul was exploited.

The torture stopped after ten minutes as Hal had finally reached his threshold and lay limp in his chains. Superman's hands were caked in Hal's blood but he didn't care. He let go of Hal's head and watched as the body slumped and hung lax, the barest sign of life showing in his shallow breaths.

"Release the chains. Leave him for the crows." Superman ordered before turning away from the soon-to-be corpse of the Green Lantern. The crowd dispersed rapidly as the Regime High Council left the courtyard, leaving Hal's destroyed body on the platform.

"We have to get him." Kyle says, breaking through the sound of cries and rants of other Lanterns. "Hal may still be alive. He deserves our help for all he had done for the Insurgency." Some nodded in agreement. Kyle turned to Batman, unknowing of the fact that the man had already planned to retrive Hal, dead or alive.

"Please, Batman. He chose the wrong side at the bgeinning, but he found his way back to the light. He's redeemed himself." Silence followed as many inhabitants of the room stared at Batman in hope, awaiting the confirmation to retrieve their fallen brother.

"Be careful. Only two should go. Use these." He handed Kyle two small circular devices that glowed purple. "They will cloak you from all sight. Not even Superman's x-ray vision will be able to detect you."

"All right. Guy, you think you can be quiet enough for this? We'll have to be really, really silent to avoid Superman's detection." Kyle teased, holding one of the devices out for Gardner to take. Guy huffed in fake annoyance and swiped the device from Kyle's hand. "Quiet? Please. I'll be so quiet you'll think I'm Batman." The Lanterns clipped on the devices and activated them immediately. Batman nodded in satisfaction at the success of his and Alfred's invention. "Be careful. Good luck."

"Thanks, Spooky." Guy laughed half-heartedly as he used Hal's old moniker for the Gotham Knight. Together, he and Kyle left to collect Hal, hoping their senior Lantern stayed alive in time for them to get him help. Unbeknownst to Gardner, Batman had let the corner of his mouth curl into a soft smirk as he remembered the first time Hal called him that annoying nickname.

When Lois was alive, Kal-El—or Clark as he preferred back then—knew that he had a small but growing infatuation for Hal. Despite the man from Coast City acting like an overgrown frat boy most of the time, Hal did have his own alternate personality that interested Bruce. In a way, he embodied a mix of both Oliver Queen and Barry Allen (at least what he once was). But Hal added a more caring and easy going side to both of them. He was fierce and often knew what he believed in, but if something bothered him, he would dwell on it until something pushed him to make a decision.

"I will prepare the equipment necessary for surgery." Alfred says, his sharp and precise voice cutting through Bruce's deep thoughts. Leslie Thompkins, one of the first people Bruce rescued and brought into the Insurgency, followed Alfred to help him.

Bruce nodded, taking off his cowl to reveal a battle-worn and weary face. He needed to get rid of Superman soon, before he found them or the other rogue groups of anti-heroes. Despite many villains turning against Superman and joining his Insurgency, there were many villains who did not like the idea of either faction and chose to remain spread out.

Before Bruce could think deeper, several calls and cries alerted him of Gardner and Rayner's return. Guy was carrying Hal's limp body in his arms while Kyle carried Hal's unactive ring. Leslie quickly guided Guy to the medical facility and then kicked him out once the injured man was placed on the bed. She closed the curtain to avoid onlookers from seeing the uncomfortable procedures she would perform.

A few hours passed. In that time, Bruce donned his cowl again and discussed plans with the members of the Insurgency. From the plans that Hal had sent before his capture, they were able to discover that Superman was planning on invading other worlds in order to find a new Lois, one to replace his deceased wife. He would lay waste to worlds useless to him until he found the perfect one.

Superman had already begun to explore the multiverse and as a result, he had murdered five Lois' who didn't agree with his ultimate authority and then subsequently destroyed the rest of the planet. The next Earth he was going to search was far away and it would take years to develop a machine that could transport him all the way to Earth-793.

For now, the Insurgency would focus on gaining allies and taking out major outposts developed by the Regime.

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
